The Coming of Wonder Bra
by Irie Yurika
Summary: Bulma is pregnant again! See how much Vegeta suffers when Bulma has mood swings and morning sickness! Good ol' family fun! Mwaha!


The Coming of Wonder Bra   
  
Cheesy title, I know, I know. This is sort of the sequel to Bulma Calls Miss Cleo. (I haven't written the OTHER B-V get together fic yet. But the idea of this fic popped in my head and I just had to write it!) Check out my other DBZ fanfics...please! Please be kind and rewind...er...review! Please! Flames welcome! I'm desperate for mail!!!!! (BTW: I added Chapter 2 to Party at Capsule Corp!)  
  
(All ages are pure guesstimates. I'm guessing that Trunks is about 9 when Bra is born. I'm probably wrong, but hey, this is my story. Hehehehe!!)  
  
"Ugh," Bulma croaked. "I feel awful." She poked the sleeping Vegeta in the ribs. He grunted. "Get me some Pepto-Bismal or something..." Her face contorted. "I-I think I'm gonna hurl!" With speed never before seen on a human woman, Bulma ran to the bathroom and threw up. Vegeta opened one eye. He had heard the splash-and-flush and thanked Kami that she didn't barf all over him.  
"Urrrrgh..." moaned Bulma. Gargle-gargle-gargle. Bulma rinsed out her mouth with cool water and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was so grey it looked like cardboard.   
Vegeta walked into the bathroom and looked at her reflection.  
"You look like a dumptruck just ran over you and spilled its contents on your face," he commented.   
"Thanks Vegeta," she replied feebly. "You're such a thoughtful p-p-*blergh*" She threw up all over his boots, which he had slipped on before coming into the bathroom. He looked up at the ceiling and thanked Kami for his boots.  
  
"It must be something I ate last night," Bulma said. She had gotten the kitchen robot to cook breakfast for the Vegeta and Trunks. Even the SMELL of food was making her sick. She had turned away from the table, her plate left untouched.  
"What did you eat last night, Mama?" asked Trunks, with his mouth full, so it actually sounded like, "Whaffi oo wea wass wight, Wawa?" He swallowed. "Maybe you're allergic to something."  
"Don't talk with your mouth full, Trunks," she said with her eyes closed. "I don't think this is an allergic reaction. Maybe it's a stomach virus."  
Vegeta said nothing and calmly ate. Bulma scowled.  
"How can you eat when your wi-" Bulma gagged. Covering her mouth, she ran to the bathroom. Vegeta and Trunks both winced when they heard the splash-and-flush. Then they looked down at their plates. Then they dropped their forks.   
"Dad," Trunks said, looking a bit green as Bulma splashed-and-flushed again. "I think I'm going to be sick."  
Vegeta closed his eyes. He felt a bit sick himself. "Go join your mother then."   
Too late.  
"Bleaaarrrghh!" Trunks threw up all over the table. And all over Vegeta. This time, Vegeta did NOT thank Kami for anything.   
  
"Ooooohh," Bulma groaned. She was lying on her bed, looking even more grey then she did in the morning.   
She had never felt so awful in her life. She was queasy, headachy, barfy...'Stomach flu,' she thought. Her hands felt around the covers for the little bell. She rang it.  
"Yes mistress," a robot replied. "What can I do for you?"  
With her eyes closed, she said, "Go and ring in for my doctor. I think I have a stomach virus." The robot made a few beeping noises.  
"The doctor will be here shortly, mistress. Will that be all?"  
Bulma just waved a hand. The robot backed out of the room.  
Dr. Depato, Bulma's family doctor, came into the room about thirty minutes later.   
"What's wrong now, Bulma?" He took out a stethoscope.  
"I'm queasy. I'm headachy. I've barfed up so much it could fill the Amazon river," she snapped. Then she closed her eyes and moaned again.  
"I see nothing's injured your tongue," the doctor replied cheerfully. He took her pulse, prodded her with a few instruments then Hmmed.  
"Hmm," he hmmed. "Let's see now..." He looked inside his case and drew out a capsule. With a small BOOM! (Bulma jumped in surprise, then hurled a pillow at the doctor's head, which missed, then she groaned again) a small machine appeared. The doctor chuckled.  
"Your own mother's invention!" He took Bulma's hand and placed it on the little scanner. After about a few seconds, some numbers and words scrolled on the screen. Dr. Depato broke into a wide grin.  
"Congratulations, Bulma!" he said happily. Bulma groaned again.  
"What," she said. "You're going to shoot me and put me out of my misery?" She felt barfy again. The good doctor put a basin in front of her, where she splashed, but not flushed, because of course, it was just a basin. He placed the smelly basin on the floor.  
"You're having a baby! You're two and a half months pregnant!" Dr. Depato smiled at Bulma. Then he frowned. "Bulma? Bulma?" She had fainted dead away.   
  
The next morning, Bulma felt much better. She stood up and stretched.  
"No splash-and-flush today!" she cried. Then she shook Vegeta, trying to get him to wake up. "Wake up you lazy-ass," she said cheerfully, then she slapped his bottom.  
"You throw up all over me," he said. "And now you beat me?" He sat up and glared at her.   
"Well," she said, the smile still plastered on her face. "It's you who made me sick in the first place!" Then she paused. "That didn't come out right."  
"Get to the point, will you?" He lay down again.  
"I'm pregnant! Aren't you thrilled?" she cried. She whirled around and around and around.  
He immediately sat back up. "You're what?"  
"Pregnant! We're having another kid!" She stopped whirling. "Vegeta? Vegeta?"  
He had fainted dead away.  
  
"I can't believe you fainted, Dad," Trunks snickered. "Ok, so Mama's having a baby! I think it's great. A little brother or sister to beat up everyday! Oh boy!" He had a manic gleam in his eyes. Bulma gave him a Look.  
"There will be no sibling beatings in my house," she said.   
"Ok, then I'll beat him outside!"  
"TRUNKS!"   
"Ok, ok."  
Vegeta sat on the couch, looking straight ahead. 'Well,' he thought. 'It can't be that bad. Another kid, eh? Even might be fun. Making the second kid was fun, anyway.'   
"Vegeta," Bulma said, poking his back. "Aren't you happy?"   
He grunted. She took that as a yes.  
  
In the next six and a half months, it seemed Capsule Corp. was flipped upside down and inside out. Bulma's days ranged from the splash-and-flush to high-in-the-sky. When she wasn't feeling like she was about to throw up her entire stomach out, she ate so much food that it seemed like she was inhaling it.  
"I think you've had enough," Vegeta said slowly, his eyes widened in alarm. He started to pull her plate away from her. Bulma narrowed her eyes and growled. She snapped at his hand with her teeth and he backed away.   
"Dad," Trunks said. "I think it'll be safer if we just leave her to eat the entire world." Vegeta had to agree. Never get in the way of a hungry pregnant woman. The two slowly backed away.  
Sometimes, Bulma got so moody she seemed like a totally different woman.  
"And NO Vegeta," she yelled. "You may NOT go to the bathroom until you have rubbed my ankles for three more hours!! You made me this way and you're going to PAY!!!!!! Don't you run away!! Get back here!!"  
"Dad," Trunks said. "Was Mama this angry when she was pregnant with me?" They looked at Bulma, who was throwing metal objects at the three cleaning robots, just because they had done what they were told.  
"No," Vegeta replied. "She was worse."  
So for six and a half months, six and a half extremely LOOOOOOOONG months, especially for Vegeta, Bulma rampaged on.   
  
Then the day finally came. Bulma was brushing her teeth after her eleventh meal when she started feeling contractions. 'Uh-oh,' she thought. "VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she shrieked. "IT'S TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"OH YOU ROTTEN BASTARD!!!!!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs. "I HATE YOU!!!!!! GO BACK TO YOUR STINKING PLANET YOU SON OF A %@#%&!! YOU WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!! I HATE YOU!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!"   
Vegeta was standing outside the delivery room with Trunks. Trunks looked up at him.  
"Dad," Trunks said. "Did Mama curse this much when I was born?"  
"No," he sighed. "This is the worst yet."  
"Please ma'am," the doctor pleaded. "You have to calm down!"  
"I'll give you CALM you old fraud!! GIVE ME PAINKILLERS!! GIVE ME PAINKILLERS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!"  
Vegeta and Trunks heard several crashes inside the room. Seemed as if Bulma had just upset something.  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
Finally. The sound of a baby pierced the air. About fifteen minutes later, a very tired looking doctor with a black eye came out holding a little baby.  
"Congratulations," he said hoarsely. "You have a healthy baby girl."   
Vegeta and Trunks both looked at the little girl who was bawling her lungs out. She had a soft mound of blue hair on her head.  
The doctor went back inside with the baby.  
  
"She's so perfect," Bulma cooed. It was four days after she gave birth and she was back home. "Look at her tiny hands and tiny feet."  
Vegeta shrugged. But he had to admit that the baby was mighty pretty.  
"Who'd've thought something that pretty could come out of you?" he said.  
Bulma glared at him.  
"So have you decided a name for her?" he asked, stretching.  
"Yep."  
"Well?"  
"Bra."  
"BRA?" he yelled. Bra started crying. "It's bad enough you named Trunks TRUNKS!! She'll be made fun of!"  
Bulma glared at Vegeta again, this time for making Bra cry. "Not if I can help it."  
"Why can't you give your kids normal names?"  
"Because," she replied. "It's not everyday a Wonder Bra comes flying in for free."  
He groaned.  
  
Authors note: Sorry about the joke at the end. It can be taken in many ways! Mwaha! No wonder this 'fic is rated PG-13.  
"I can't believe you made me say that!!"   
I look behind me, and see a blue-haired woman holding out a well-dented frying pan.  
"Uh-oh."  
"Uh, I'll see you guys in the next fic!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!!"  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
